


At-Peace's Demons

by MrsMars



Category: Powerwolf
Genre: Demons, F/M, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Nuns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 15:00:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16789258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMars/pseuds/MrsMars
Summary: A short work based on the music video for the song Demons Are A Girl's Best Friend by Powerwolf.Also, for some reason, a mute Puritan.





	At-Peace's Demons

At-Peace stood beneath an arch in the hall of her chapel, her arms wrapped around herself, gripping her habit about her. 

At first, she had averted her eyes when the demon in monks’ clothes had begun speaking to her and the other sisters. Reaching out to them, he had preached of darkness, lust, and carnality. Called himself their friend. She had been shocked, almost even scared. Not looking at him, she was the first to see the other demons in the shadows, crawling out towards them. Their dark bodies seemed to almost slither across the ground, reaching out clawed hands to tear at her tunic. She had pulled the hem of her skirts from their reach and scowled at them, anger drowning her fear and confusion. They had tried to surround her, touch her face and cradle her body to theirs, but she had shaken them off and retreated to an alcove. There she now stood, watching her sisters succumb to the demons. Watching the creatures whisper in their ears as the women removed their holy garments. 

The demon who preached still held his guise of humanity, despite his ashen color. He walked among the women as they slid out of their veils, coifs, and eventually left themselves altogether bare. Still he spoke, his voice rising and falling to emphasize his perversions of her faith. He seemed to have noticed that she was missing from the orderly ranks of the nuns, but found her eyes in a heartbeat. He smiled at her then, closed lips and a sly grin, as if they held a secret together. At-Peace's upper lip curled in disgust as she pressed her back further into the alcove. She would not let him entrance her as he had the others. 

She tried to look elsewhere, anywhere but at the possessed bodies before her. She looked up to where the organ was housed, high above them. There she saw another ashen faced demon, grinning hellishly at the display beneath him. He was lean where the preacher-demon was solid, clean cut where the other was wild. She stared at him for a moment too long, for he felt her gaze and returned it. His pleasure slid away like the moon behind a cloud, leaving a scowl so frightening that At-Peace averted her eyes and ducked her head. 

However, this brought her attention back to the dark-skinned demons with their ivory horns, cavorting with the sisters. The preacher-demon stood still now, surrounded by writhing bodies and grasping arms. On the faces of her sisters she saw pain and pleasure, mixing and changing so quickly she was unsure what to make of them. One of the sisters, Laura, was laid out on the floor, her waist length auburn hair trailing across the flagstones. At-Peace bent down and reached a hand out, thinking to pull her friend from the demon's thrall. One, two steps from her alcove. Her hand connected with Laura's but before she could get a grasp to pull, she was startled by a blast of sound from the organ. Jolted upright, she looked wildly around. The preacher-demon, who had moments ago stood in the center of the bodies, had vanished. The organ continued and she could see the back of the other demon as he played. Looking back at her feet, Laura had been pulled further into the pile. Black arms surrounded her waist and thin, bony fingers ran themselves through her hair. 

At-Peace recoiled, stepping back to her alcove. 

"At-Peace? You don't seem to be very much at peace at the moment." A deep voice said behind her. "Why don't you let us help you relax?" The last word was drawn out as a pair of hands slid themselves under her veil and around her shoulders. 

Shaking him off, she turned to see the preacher-demon in the alcove she had been hiding in. She took a step back, holding her hands out in front of her to ward him off. She was stronger than this, than him. She knew that. Now she had to make him know that.

"Oh, that's right," he chuckled softly. He stroked his beard thoughtfully as he watched her with hooded eyes. "At-Peace, under a vow of silence for almost seven years now. I wonder how they convinced the willful daughter of a puritan family to submit to such a degradation. To cage a songbird is one thing, but to kill it is a sin indeed."

She scowled at him as she took another step back and he followed her. Her open hands closed, her pointer finger extended up to warn him again to stay back. She wanted nothing to do with his bedevilment. How he knew about her was a problem for another day. 

His hands went up in mock surrender. "I am not here to force you, only to free you. You are shackled by lies and held captive by men who hate you. I want you as you were meant to be. Not fighting yourself for their idea of peace, but to be your own At-Peace. I want to hear you sing again, as you used to do in the woods. Before they punished you, crushed you, caged you." He began taking steps back, past the dark alcove and the panting women. The organ had stopped playing, its last notes floating through the chapel. 

"We will be waiting for you," he said, so softly she could barely make it out, before he vanished. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, steadying herself. She would not be tempted. 

Opening her eyes, the other sisters were no longer piled together like dogs, but were standing in their orderly rows, hands together at prayer. The low hum of Latin prayers surrounded her. Had she imagined it? Looking up to the organ where the demon had been playing, she saw a man in a clean-cut suit looking down over them all. He looked strikingly familiar, and she knew it could not have been a coincidence that he looked down at her at the same time. He beckoned to her, friendly now where he had been frightening before. She had a choice to make.


End file.
